


12/10

by Calico_Neko



Series: Kou-chan no month [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kami membencimu, Furihata, karena telah melukai putra kami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12/10

Laboratorium kimia terkadang menjadi tempat penuh bencana bagi pemerlunya. Zat-zat asam-basa beracun biasa ditemui. Salah prosedur kerja, bersiaplah dengan segala risiko. Jas putih terbakar masihlah hal wajar, tapi cacat?

Itulah yang diderita Takao akibat sebuah kelalaian. Tidak ada maksud bercanda apalagi di tempat penuh kehati-hatian seperti ini. Furihata hanya ceroboh, tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga tak sengaja menabrak lemari kaca berisi koleksi asam.

Pecahannya, cairan-cairannya, semuanya, menimpa tubuh Takao yang tengah berkutik dengan penelitiannya.

Dan, air bertemu natrium adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. _Boom!_ Sebuah ledakan membuat cacat di wajah serta lengan Takao Kazunari.

.

“Ini salah kamu, Furihata Kouki! Seharusnya kamu bisa lebih berhati-hati! Apa yang ada di otakmu itu sampai bisa tersandung kakimu sendiri dan menabrak lemari kaca itu!? Kamu ingin membunuh putra kami, hah?!”

Tangisan pecah. Sumpah serapah diteriakkan. Semua memandang sama, ini adalah ketololan Furihata. Ia sendiri mengakui ia ceroboh, namun berani sumpah ia tidak pernah ada niatan sengaja. Terkadang ia kesal pada sikap Takao yang sok kenal sok dekat, bercanda dengan melimpahkan banyak sebutan-sebutan binatang. Namun mendapati ia terbaring terluka, terbalut perban sekian lapis hingga menyerupai mumi, memandangnya galak tidak bisa menghajar, jelas membuatnya terperosok.

Furihata memohon maaf dan ampun sejadi-jadinya. Ia berlutut di depan ranjang rumah sakit yang Takao tiduri sejak tiga hari lalu, menunduk nyaris membenturkan dahi ke lantai. Tetap saja, hanya wajah tak menampakkan kecerian lagi yang ia peroleh dari Takao serta kemurkaan pihak keluarganya. Adik Kazunari bahkan melemparinya dengan buah-buahan yang Furihata oleh-olehkan.

“Furihata, pergilah. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu.”

Takao menyalahinya juga, seperti mereka. Wajar saja. Dokter mengatakan Takao masih beruntung. Lukanya terbilang parah namun tidak akan menimbulkan kelainan apa-apa. Jalan pintas seperti operasi plastik bila memungkinkan dapat diambil nanti.

Furihata sendiri tak mampu berbuat banyak. Kecaman datang silih berganti, tidak hanya dari pihak keluarga korban. Tak sedikit yang mengiriminya surat ancaman, termasuk boneka voodoo berfotokan dirinya yang telah di curat-coret. Ia mulai menutup diri.

_Jangan kembali lagi ke laboratorium mana pun, malaikat maut!_

_Harusnya yang terkena musibah itu kamu!_

Dan yang paling membuatnya terpuruk adalah kalimat:

_Mati saja kamu!_

Ya, mati saja aku, kalau itu bisa membuat Takao dan semuanya memaafkan kecerobohanku.

Pesan singkat berisi permohonan maaf Furihata kirim ke ponsel Takao semenit sebelum Takao menemukan sekelebatan menyerupai tubuh manusia melompat turun melewati kaca rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat.

Bruk!


End file.
